Breakfast is Ready
by StokxCore
Summary: Songfic. The Fourth drink instinct  Cute is what we aim for.She's sitting at the bar, after she killed her dream. He's watching her, and decides she needs him. GenmaxSakuraPlease... Read and Review.


**Author: StokxCore**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: GenmaXSakura**

**Song: The Fourth Drink Instinct**

**Artist: Cute is what we aim for.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, however, I really wouldn't mind to own Gaara, Neji, Sasori, Kakashi and Genma.. ghehe.. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge**

**

* * *

**

**The Fourth Drink Instinct.**

He sat in the back of the bar, watching to see if there was anything... Interesting walking around. At the very moment he had decided that there wasn't anybody, who he didn't fucked already, or had an STD, she walked in. Alone. Her green eyes looking sad. In some way it even made her look better, compared to when she was completely happy. He also thought he knew why she was this sad.

It was hard not to hear about it.

She had killed Sasuke. The boy she always loved, who she always dreamt of. She killed him, and with that, her dream. But still she looked beautiful, and he knew that when she'd come to a bar like this, she wouldn't leave alone.

_She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this  
All alone  
She's underage and so very very brave  
A fake ID lent her credibility  
She sits at the bar  
The gents are gonna try so hard_

She walked in the bar. It was the only bar that didn't think she was underage, and where she'd also be able to pick up a man. She really needed the distraction now. She had killed Sasuke, her Prince Charming, the boy she would do everything for.

So she decided to go to this bar, get drunk, and try to get some guy in her bed, so she wouldn't think about it.

_He said it was a one night stand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand  
Yeah, he said it was a one night stand  
A one night stand  
_  
_So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
_

He saw her sitting at the bar, ordering some Sake. She didn't even try to hide that she was there just to get drunk. She took the bottle, ignoring the glass, and took a long swig of sake. He was obviously not the only one noticing, that this night she wouldn't care about herself. He already saw a few men checking her out, which made him feel angry. He let the senbon in his mouth swirl to the other corner. She deserved better than a one night stand. And he doubted that any of the men in the bar could give her what she needed. A shoulder to cry on, two arms that would hold her. She was already busy with her second bottle of sake, and he could see it was already having an effect on her.

The bartender told her something, but she just shook her head, and ordered another bottle. A guy slipped on the seat next to her.

_So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned  
Says, "Girlie girlie, you're at your best (you're at your best) when you're sober"  
And she slurs, "No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over  
And the gentleman is leading her towards the door  
_

She didn't notice the eyes following her every move. What she did noticed was the bartender saying something about the fact that being sober would be better for her. She ignored it, and ordered another drink. She saw a shadow falling over her, when a man sat down next to her, checking her out and he didn't even care to hide it. She'd had the feeling she would be lying in his bed, when she'd wake up the next morning.

_So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark_

The guy next to her let his hand rest on her thigh, after he put down his glass. She already poured down her fourth bottle of sake.

''Wanna go somewhere else?'' He asked her. She nodded.

She stood up, and he led her towards the door, his hand on the small of her back.

_She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
_

Right before the man pushed the door open, the senbonwielder slid between the couple and the door, leaning against the doorpost.

''Pinky. I think it would be better if you would leave with me.'' He wasn't even trying to look impressive, but the other man already admitted defeat so he took his hand of the small of her back, turning around.

''And what would make you think that?'' She asked the brown haired man.

''Because he can't give you what you need at the moment. You're just too drunk to realize it.'' With that he kissed her on the lips, softly. ''Tonight, you'll be mine, and I'll be the only one you think about.'' Before she even realized what he meant with it, he took her outside, to her house.

_So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
_

They entered the bedroom, clothes already falling down, forgotten on the floor. The senbon somewhere spit in to the wall. The kunai pouches slipped onto the floor, and the couple landed on the bed.

_He said it was a one night stand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand  
Yeah, he said it was a one night stand  
A one night stand _

Sakura opened her eyes, only to find out she had a headache, and she was lying naked in her bed. Alone, again. Then the door swung open, revealing an almost completely naked Genma, with a plate in his hands.

''Breakfast is ready.''

* * *

**Autors Note:**

At the very moment I'm typing this, I'm having 196 hits, and NO reviews. And well.. I know that I'm actually not allowed to complain about it, 'cause I'm not always leaving reviews to.. but I do want to know what I should do different in my next fic. 

So please... Read and Review


End file.
